The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: Fenrir Storm is a full fledge wolf demon who distrusts humans. When Jack accidently gets him involved with the autobots, he ends up with a guardian he never asked for since he is more than capable of taking care of himself. Secrets are revealed and new enimies have appeared. Can this wolf help his new friends or will he only cause more problems for everyone around him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Transformers, Transformers belong to rightful creators, owners and Hasbro. I also do not own anything of Inuyasha, Inuyasha belongs to rightful creators and owners. Lastly I do not own anything of Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy belongs to rightful creators, owners and Square Enix. The only things I own are my OCs, and the idea for this story.**

 **The Story is rated M. Mostly due to strong language such as swearing, cartoon violence, some suggestive themes, some crude humor, blood, gore and the fact that I just wish to be careful. There might also be some dark disturbing themes as well through out the story.**

 **Warning: Characters might be OOC, I will be trying my hardest for this not to happen but it might happen. Also my grammar and spelling are terrible, since they have never been my best subjects. However I am trying my hardest to improve on this. No one is perfect.**

 **Full Summary: Fenrir Storm is a full fledge wolf demon who distrusts humans. When Jack accidently gets him involved with the Autobots, he ends up with a guardian he never asked for since he is more than capable of taking care of himself. Secrets are revealed and new enimies have appeared. Can this wolf help his new friends or will he only cause more problems for everyone around him? **

**Look I know some reviews will be harsh or critical but there is no need to swear at the writer or being cruel to the person just because there story is bad or terrible. I also know everyone has their own opions but truthfully the swearing is not appreciated or even helpful to the writer. Look i** **f you do not like the story, than please move onto something else. This is all I ask.**

 **Anyways Please Read, Review and I hope you like the story.**

* * *

Demons had always coexisted with humans, even though they have never gotten along with one another. Demons learned over the centuries how to avoid detection by disguising themselves as normal human beings. When in truth they weren't what they appeared to be. These disguises were often used to blend in with humans in order to live peacefully with them, or they were used in order to get close to a human in order to devour that being. The war between demons and humans had never truely ended, it was just no longer public knowelege. A well kept secret that only the goverments around the world knew of. Not all demons liked humans and not all humans liked demons. That was just a fact of life, one that hasn't really changed over the centuries it would seem. Demons were also very hard to kill and lived far longer than humans. The same held true with eidolons.

A full fledge wolf demon sighed as he walked to his new school. His name was Fenrir Storm. He had just moved to Jasper Navada a few days ago since a long time family friend, who was sort of like a grandfatherly figure to him had passed away. He had left Fenrir his house in a will when he died. Since Fenrir hated living in New York City, especially in a over priced apartment complex with a insane land lord. He had seen this as a great opportunity to start a new life for himself. True he would always miss his grandfatherly figure to him, but he was in better place now. He had passed away peacefully in his sleep, and he had been roughly nine hundred and twenty years old since he had been a demon. So yeah it wasn't that much of a surprise when he got the letter teling him of his passing.

Fenrir appeared to be a normal caucasian, who was six foot six in height, with a very healthy athletic looking appearence, and appeared to be only nineteen years old. He had natural redish brown color hair that was spikey and he also had what appeared to be a natural dark crimson red color eyes. Around his eyes he had what appeared to be very pale icy blue fire like design tattoos around them and had the same pale icy blue firey tattoo designs running up both of his arms and even his legs. Three small gold hoop earrings in each ear. He had natural razor sharp canines in his mouth, and had natural razor sharp claw like fingernails. He was currently wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, black jeans and black boots. His hair style strongly resembled that of Axel's from the kingdom hearts videogame series only less gravity defying.

Fenrir didn't hate humans but he also didn't like them either. When he was five years old, he had witnessed a human murder his parents in cold blood, and since that day it had caused him to strongly distrust humans. When Frenrir lost his parents he had stopped being a child and had taken on adult responsibilities. He was robbed of a childhood the day his parents died. He was just thankful that he came from a semi wealthy family, and was more than able to take care of himself. He also spent the past fourteen years searching for information about the human responsible for murdering his parents, just so he could track him down and kill him. So far he had not been able to find anything on his parents killer and it frustrated Fenrir to no end. Demons were well known for holding grudges and when they swore to kill something they would in any means nessaury reguardless of how long it would take them in order to get revenge. Even if it meant revealing their true form to the public.

Fenrir sighed he was just thankful that he never once had to reveal his true form to anyone. Though there had been times where he really wanted to. Fenrir finally reached Jasper High and sighed softly to himself. _Just remember you can't eat anyone if they piss you off, just ignore them and if you have to just walk away from who ever has pissed you off. Don't loose your temper and no using any of your powers to end their existence. Also your senior, you can handle this._ Fenrir chanted to himself as he headed inside. Some students turned to look at him and due to his sensitive hearing he could heard them whispearing about his appearance as he walked pass them.

"So that's the new kid."

"He's rather scary looking."

"I heard he got kicked out of his old school, he's nothing but trouble."

"What's with the stupid tattoos? Is he trying to be cool or something?"

Fenrir ignored them, since he could careless what they thought of him. He wasn't here to make friends, he was just here for an education. If they wanted to be friends with than that was their choice to make. He wasn't going to go out of his way just to make people like him. He found his classroom and went inside. He walked to the back of the room and took a seat. _This day can't possibly get any worst._ Fenrir thought to himself as the school bell rang causing students to hurry to their classrooms.

The teacher began to take attendance as she read the students names off. Fenrir turned her out as he became lost in his own thoughts. "Jack Darby?"

"Here." A teenager that was sitting in front of Fenrir said while raising his hand.

"And lastly we have a new student with us, Fenrir Storm?" She asked which caused Fenrir to be pulled out of his thoughts..

"Present." Fenrir said rasing his hand which caused all his classmates turn to face him.

"Good everyone is here. Now let's begin today's lesson, please take out your history books. Also I will be pairing you to work with a fellow classmate on a history project of your choosing." The teacher said smiling as some students groaned at that. Fenrir was not amused when he heard that. He hated working people, mostly because he always ended up with a partner who usually made him do all the damn work and would only just take credit for it. He listened as the teacher began parring students up. "Jack Darby you will be working with Fenrir Storm." The teacher said.

"Mrs. Elliot, any chance we can work alone?" Jack asked nervously.

"No, and no one is aloud to change partners either." The teacher said firmly making Jack sigh at that.

Fenrir could tell Jack was just as thrilled about this as he was. Jack turned to face him and gave him a small smile. "Sorry, I just prefer working alone." Jack said.

"It's fine, I'm the same way." Fenrir said as they began to do their class work before they began to brain storm ideas for their history project and how to do it. They eventually settled doing their history project on the Civil War and to do something simple like a poster or something along those lines. The day went by rather quickly and at the end of the day Fenrir stretched a bit as he started to walk home.

"Hey Fenrir, wait!" Jack yelled as he ran over to him. Fenrir stopped to turn to face him.

"What is it, Jack?" Fenrir asked softly as his face showed slight curiousity and even weariness.

"About our history project...maybe you can come over to my house so we can work on it tonight. I mean...I know it's not due until next week but-"

"Sure thing. Best to get it over and done with, so where do you live?" Fenrir asked as Jack gave him the directions only for Fenrir to let out a small laugh when he relised where Jack lived.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Sorry, it's just that I live right across the street from you, Jack. Sure thing, I'll stop by latter. So what time do you want me to come over?" Fenrir said softly.

"Uh, how about five?" Jack suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll see you than." Fenrir said as turned to leave.

"Wait, would you like a lift home?" Jack asked as Fenrir turned to face him again.

"No thanks, Jack. I prefer walking maybe another time, okay?" Fenrir said with a very small smile.

"Sure thing." Jack said as Fenrir than turned only to cry out in surprise as a camera flash suddenly blinded him temporarily. He rubbed his eyes frantically to get his eyes to refocus. Once his vision came back into focus he could see a girl with pig tails standing there grinning at him. "Miko!" Jack scolded her.

"What? I wanted to see the new student, and his tattoos are awesome." Miko said as Fenrir managed to get over the camera flash, that had temporarily messed up his vision.

"A little warning next time, would be nice." Fenrir said just as a younger kid with glasses walked over to them.

"Sorry about that, Miko is always like this." The boy said as Fenrir looked at him.

"I see. Who are you guys?" Fenrir asked slowly while still looking more weary around them than before.

"This Raf, and this is Miko. Their friends of mine. Guys this is Fenrir Storm." Jack said said with a small smile as he introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you guys...anyways I wish I could stay longer to talk. But I really need to get going." Fenrir said softly.

"You can leave after you answer my questions." Miko said. Fenrir stared at her before he just sighed. He had a feeling if she would just track him down and bug him until he either answered her questions or he would just eat her. Not feeling like eating a human or tempt fate. He decided it would be for the best if he just answered her questions and be done with it.

"Okay, and they would be what exactly?" He trailed off as he looked at Miko.

"What is your favorite color? What's your favorite food? What's your favorite band? Do you play an instrument? Where are you from? How old are you? Who did your tattoos and how angry were your parents when they found out about them?" Miko began firing her questions at him. Fenrir stared at her in disbelief before he glanced at Raf and Jack. He was almost tempted to ask them if she was always this hyper. Raf and Jack only gave him a small smile in return before he went back to looking at Miko once more.

"Um...My favorite color would have to be silver. My favorite food would have to be spicy flavored ramen. I don't have a favorite band. I know how to play guitar, violin, and a flute. I'm from New York City and I'm nineteen years old." Fenrir said calmly.

"You haven't answered my last question about your tattoos." Miko said frowning.

"Sorry but I rather not answer that question. Kind of a touchy subject for me. So ask me a different question, because i'm not going to be answering that last one of yours." Fenrir said softly since he didn't feel like telling them that his tattoos were actually his demonic birthmarks.

"Fine. Do you like videogames, and what type of videogames do you like the best?" Miko asked him.

"I like videogames, and I like horror games the best." Fenrir said calmly.

"Cool. Okay you can go now, Fenrir." Miko said as Fenrir gave them a small smile before he turned to walk away only to pause as he stared at three vechicles that were parked in front of the school. A yellow camero with black racing stripes, a green army looking vechicle and a blue motorcycle. He insteantly sensed something strange about the three vechicles and his eyes narrowed as they seemed to almost glow in a inhuman like way.

"Something wrong, Fenrir?" Raf asked seeing how Fenrir seemed to be almost glaring at the three vechicles.

"It's nothing, I thought I saw something. Anyways I'll see you guys tomorrow." Fenrir said before he walked away. _There is something abnormal about those vechicles. I can't put my claw on it but those vechichles aren't what they appear to be._ Fenrir than grinned as he revealed his razor sharp canines in his mouth. _This could actually be fun, if my suspicions are accurate about those vechichles._

* * *

 **To Be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**All disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

 **Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

While Fenrir was walking home all he could think about was the night his parents died. He began to growl under his breath as he felt the burning rage and hatered ignite inside of him once more. The same burning sensation that always burned inside of him when ever he thought about that night when his parents were murdered in cold blood. He could still hear their dying screams and the sound of the evil human's laughter after he killed his parents.

He never forgot that human's scent, voice or even his face. It was like it was burned into his mind. Fenrir would find that human if it was the last thing he ever did. When he found him, he would make sure the human's death was a very slow one, besides being a very gruesome one. A quick painless death was not happening, nor would he allow anyone or anything to rob him of his prey. Also nothing was going to stop him from killing that human once he found him.

"He will pay." Fenrir snarled deeply under his breath as he kicked a discarded soda can as he walked. However he pushed the past to far corner of his mind before he began thinking about the strange vechicles he saw in his school's parking lot. Fenrir wasn't stupid in any way, he knew those vechicles were not what they appeared to be. They had an unearthly scent to them, one he couldn't exactly place or even begin describing. They weren't demons or eidolons disquesed as vechicles, that much was pretty obvious since they gave off no demonic aura.

It was true, that some demons knew how to conceal and hide their demonic auras as well as their scents from other demons. Same held true for eidolons as well. However a demon or an eidolon could easily sense when something was off about a being, if they were hiding or concealing their demonic aura or scent. However he sensed absoultly nothing demonic about the vechicles and he honestly had no idea what those vechicles were. One thing he knew for a fact was that those vechichles weren't built by humans nor had they been built by demons or eidolons.

He was a tiny bit concerned for the humans, mostly about the abnormal vechichles being so close to his school but at the same time it was really none of his business. It would only become his business if they suddenly attacked him. If his suspicions were accurate about the vechichles he saw, than he might actually get the chance to have some fun in his true form. Maybe even having a decient fight for once, since he didn't get a lot of chances to fight in his true form.

He was pulled from his thoughts just as an icy cold artic breeze suddenly rushed past him. He insteantly froze in place as he sensed a very strong demonic aura suddenly appearing beside him."Come out here and face me." He snarled loudly in a deadly tone as he turned his head to face the ally that was directly to left side of him as his birthmarks suddenly turned to a much darker icy blue color as his dark crimson red eyes seemed to glow much more brightly in warning sort of way. He let his demonic aura spike to inform the other demon that he wasn't a defenseless human like he appeared to be and if they attacked him they would loose their life.

A woman than stepped out from the shadows as she let out a soft laugh. She than ran a hand through her long golden blond color hair as she gave it a slight flip as her percing blue eyes stared right at him. She was wearing a dark blue skin tight dress that reached slightly above her knees, and matching dark blue high heel shoes. She was down right bueatiful and gorgeous looking that could have easily passed as a fashion model. She had dark blue lipstick on and had icy blue eyeshadow on. Her long claw like fingernails were a shimmering white color. Fenrir wasn't impressed but he knew exactly who she was but he did not let his guard down as he stared at.

"Fenrir, why so serious? Can't an old family friend visit the puppy of her oldest furry friend who you were named after?" She asked in a evil tone as she lowered her hand as she walked foreward. The same icy cold artic breeze seemed to be radiating off of her as she stood there along with her demonic aura.

"Shiva, cut the act. Especially if you don't want me to rip you apart, ice queen. We aren't friends. Also shouldn't you be somewhere that is cold and icy since that's your natural domain or territory?" Fenrir snarled at her as he bared his canines at her. Shiva simply rolled her eyes at him as she stood there watching him.

"Fenrir, I'm hurt. You use to call me auntie Shiva, when you were a baby. What has changed between us, puppy?" She asked faking hurt. Fenrir snarled in warning at her and Shiva sighed as she crossed her arms. "Fine, you win. So drop the attitude with me, brat. I'm only here to talk to you." She huffed in annoyance.

"Shiva, I'm in no mood for your stupid games. What do you want?" Fenrir said coldly as he glared at her.

"You really are your father's son, always so damn serious. Don't you know how to relax even a little bit?" Shiva asked him.

"You're testing my patience, Shiva." Fenrir warned her as he let out a small growl of warning.

"Fine, let's get to the point of my visit. I'm sure that you have heard the rumors amongst our kind, am I right?" She growled as she stared at him coldly.

"Yeah, I heard the rumors. It seems to be a very popular subject amongst our kind, and truthfully I'm not interested. I have no desire in taking part in a senseless war just to destroy all humans." Fenrir said calmly as he kept voice cold an uncaring.

"You more than anyone should know how humans are nothing more than cruel, evil, disgusting, vial creatures that need to be destroyed! Why are you siding with the very beings that ended your parents lives!?" She snarled as she uncrossed her arms. Her powers caused ice to splitter across the ground mostly around and under her feet. Fenrir rolled his eyes at her display of misuse of her demonic powers. He was just thankful there wasn't any humans around at the moment to witness this since it would most likely cause a mass panic or something along those lines.

"I'm not siding with anyone, Shiva. There is only one human I want dead, and he will die by my claws alone. No one is going to rob me of my prey or even stand in my way from destroying that one human." He growled as he glared at her. "Besides unlike you and the others, I do not hate humans. However the fact remains that I'm not willing to take part in a senseless war, that could cost millions of innocent lives to be destroyed, all because of petty hatered that has lasted for centuries between our species and the humans."

"Humans are creatures that deserve to be destroyed! Look at what they have done to our kind! We are foced to hide our true forms in these false forms just to blend in with them! We are the dominate species not them, and yet we are the ones who suffer! You more than anyone should hate humans for what they have done to your parents!" Shiva snarled in rage as she was almost at the point of shouting as spoke to him.

"Enough!" Fenrir yelled as the wind seemed to pick up around him in warning as Shiva fell silent almost insteantly at his tone of voice. "Can't you see that all of our souls have been torn over the centuries of this pointless war with the humans? The sins of the past has robbed many of our kind of their own futures because of it. It's time to let go of the past and move on for a better future! Instead of living in the fucken past, that has seem to have blinded those living in the present and even the possible future generations of our species. I'm surprised we demons haven't gone exstinc from our own sheer stupidity. Same goes for eidolons as well." Fenrir snapped as he glared at her with pure hatred.

"I could say the same thing to you about letting go of the past, puppy!" She snarled as he glared harder at her. "However let's face facts pup, we thirst for revenge, war, violence and death. A pretty little speach like that is not going to change anything amonst our kind. We are demons, and yet you keep acting like a stupid human Fenrir! What did your parents do? Drop you on your head a few dozen times to make you think that you were a human brat, when your suppose to be the big bad wolf?" Shiva snapped at him. Fenrir bared his canines at her her as he felt the back of his hair raise upwards in rage.

"Shiva, you're just an ugly old hag! Besides your just pissed that over the centuries, you kept getting your fat ass kicked by humans which always caused you to retreat at the last moment before they could finish you off. For a eidolon your fucken pathedic! Also don't call me a puppy, you ugly old bitch!" Fenrir snapped as Shiva snarled at him in rage. Her eyes glowed brightly as her hair flared outwards wildly as the cold icy artic air seemed to spirial around her very form.

"How dare you!" She screamed in rage at him.

"Truth hurts doesn't it, ugly?" Fenrir asked her coldly.

"Watch your tone with me, you damn flea bitten mutt! Your father who was the lupine eidolon had always hated humans, and he would have been more than happy to join us in our cause to destroy all humans! You are disgrace to his memory and legacy, Fenrir! I pray that the next time we meet, you will see things differently and that you will join us in destroying all humans!" Shiva screamed in rage as she unleashed a powerful icy blast from her left hand that crashed into Fenrir's chest. The force of the blast sent him flying across the street as his back crashed painfully against a brickwall of a near by building as he than slid down it. There was also a sickening crunch sound that came from his chest and searing pain that shot through his body.

He snarled deeply as he looked back in Shiva's direction but she was no longer there. All that was there was melting ice on the ground where she had been standing. She had retreated like the coward that she was, and had most likely returned back to her territory or domain in the artic with her teleportation ability. "I hate that fucken ice bitch." he snarled under his breath. He hissed in pain as he went to figured out how bad his injuries were.

"Damn it, she broke two of my ribs." Fenrir growled as he glanced around to make sure no human was in sight before he concentrated. "Curaga." He said softly as he healed himself as a green circle of energy formed around him as he healed himself. He than winced in pain as he stood up as his birthmarks became very pale once more. White magic had never been his best subject but when it came to Curaga and Esuna they were the only two spells in white magic that he had sort of mastered because of his mother's constant lectures of him getting injured or sick.

He was still learning magic since his mother had been a master in white, and even time magic. His father had been a master in black magic. So naturally it was no surprised he had inherited black magic from his father as well as the abilities in time and white magic. However mastering white magic was going to be a serious problem for him since black magic didn't always get along well with white magic.

He pulled himself from his memories as he slowly continued his walk home. His ribs were still hurting but at least they were no longer broken. Fenrir let Shiva's words echo in head and he frowned. He knew for a fact that his father had never hated humans nor did his mother since his parents had many human friends who had been aware of what they truly were. Human friends that had mourned when they heard the tragic news of their demonic friends untimely deaths and had done what they could to help Fenrir when he was a child. However Fenrir had only pushed them away since he didn't want their help in anyway. Evetually they left him alone since they understood he just needed space as well as time. He still had their phone numbers if he ever needed them.

To Fenrir it was joke, he was fine by himself and didn't need anyone to help him. However he could never erase their phone numbers from his cell phone. He had tried a few times to erase them but everytime he lost his nerve to do so. Fenrir might have distrusted humans because of what one human had done to his parents but it didn't mean all humans where like that man. Fenrir sighed as he felt a headache forming from thinking so much of the past. However he feared what the future would bring for all demons, eidolons and humans. The past between their races had never truly ended, since demons, and humans were still very much at war with one another. It was just no longer public knowelge, like it had been during the fudeal era.

Fenrir shook his head. He knew deep down that if a new fudeal era started, he would have a very difficult choice to make. To side with the demons as well as the eidolons and destroy all humans. Or to side with the humans and become a blood traitor to all demons and eidolons. Then there was the choice of just staying netrual where it would most likely get himself killed in the crossfire between humans, eidolons and demons. Either way their was no winner only destruction, betrayal, and death. Fenrir let out a frustrated sigh, there were times when he really hated being a wolf demon. He soon reached his neighborhood as he slowly walked down the sidewalk towards his house. He had a few hours to kill before he was suppose to head over to Jack's so they could work on their history project together.

"I don't have fleas, and I'm not a damn puppy." Fenrir growled bitterly under his breath. He was almost tempted to teleport to Shiva's location and rip her apart. However teleportation always took up so much energy and he didn't feel like wasting so much energy just to see the ice queen again. Sighing to himself he headed up the drive way while he place his hand into jeans pocket to pull out his house keys before reaching his front door. He unlocked the front door and headed inside to kill some time before he had to go over to Jack's so they work on their history project.

Also he hoped to calm down from his little encounter with Shiva before going over to Jack's or else he might be rather snappy towards the human. When he got snappy, he sort of let more of his true demonic appearance to appear. The last thing he needed to do was reveal his secret to Jack. Since humans didn't always react well when found out there was a demon or a eidolon amongst them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Autobot base. "That new student at your school is not normal." Bulkhead said firmly.

"What are you talking about?" Miko asked her guardian as she looked at him

"Did you see how his eyes were glowing when he was glaring in our direction? That was in no way normal!" Bulkhead complained.

"Bulkhead, he's a human. He said he thought he saw something, and the sunlight was most likely shinning against his eyes that made them appear to be glowing like that. He does have dark crimson red eyes after all, it's not that surprising." Arcee said calmly as she looked at him.

Bumblebee gave a series of beeps and clicks before he shuddered. "Glad to know I wasn't the only one that felt strange presence about him. Man that kid gave me the creeps, he made me feel like I was starring into the face of a scraplet or something." Bulkhead said shuddering.

"I think your both over reacting." Arcee said shaking her head.

"Fenrir, is pretty cool Bulkhead. He's not a scraplet and I agree with Arcee on this. Bumblebee and you are just over reacting." Miko said firmly as she looked at her guardian.

"Miko, you just meet him today." Bulkhead pointed out.

"So what, I'm a good judge of character and judgements." Miko said. Everyone just kind of stared at her like she grew a second head when they heard that. No one wanted to bring up all the times she had ran through the ground bridge and nearly ended up killed in some way by one of the decepticons.

"Fenrir, seemed to be keeping his guard up around everyone. At least from what I witnessed during the few classes we had together today. Also in a weird way he sort of reminded me of Ratchet." Jack said softly.

"No way, Fenrir can't be like Ratchet! I mean look at him, does he look like a human version of Ratchet to you?" Miko asked as she showed him the picture of Fenrir on her cellphone.

"Miko, I meant his personality is sort of like Ratchet's at least it was during class." Jack said sighing.

"Maybe he over heard how everyone was talking about him today. I mean a lot of students think he was released from juvenile hall or something all because of his appearance. Fenrir, could be feeling rather intimidated since everyone seemed to be jumping to conclusions about him, before they get to know him." Raf said.

"Anything is possible." Arcee said softly.

"True, but at least Jack gets to know him better since they have to work on a school project together." Miko said.

"He looked just as thrilled as I did when we found out we had to be paired up with someone on a school project." Jack said looking uneasy.

Hearing the words school project Ratchet insteantly wanted to help Jack out with it. Just to prove to those humans at Jack's school that his projects were good. He was still a bit upset when his science projects for the kids didn't go over so well with them. "I could offer-"

"No! I mean...no thank you, Ratchet. I'm sure Fenrir and I can handle our school project just fine." Jack said as he remember Ratchet helping them with their science projects. Ratchet huffed as he went back to the controls of the ground bridge.

"So what time is Fenrir, coming over tonight?" Arcee asked softly.

"Five." Jack said calmly.

"Does your mother know?" Arcee asked him. Jack's eyes widen as he relised he didn't even talk to his mother about having someone over.

"Scrap! I gotta call my mom, and let her know about Fenrir coming over." Jack said as he dug out his cell phone.

"Just remember, do not tell him about us. The last thing we need is another human running around here." Ratchet said grumbling.

"You're just afraid that you will be assighned a human charge, Ratchet." Bulkhead said smirking. "Personally I think it would do you some good."

"I am not afraid to have a human charge, Bulkhead! We just don't need to involve any more humans!" Ratchet snapped at him.

"It would be so cool if we got Fenrir involved." Miko said grinning evily.

"Don't you dare!" Ratchet snarled as he glared at Miko. "That goes for all of you as well!" Ratchet snapped before glaring at everyone for good measure to stress his point of not involving another human into their conflict.

"Chill Ratchet, we wont get Fenrir involved." Jack said calmly before he went to make a quick a phone call to his mother.

Ratchet only huffed as he continued to monitor the ground bridge controls. Optimus was very quiet as he listened to their conversation about the new human at the children's school. It was for the best if the boy was not involved. However deep down inside Optimus had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomache that another young human was somehow going to get involved in their conflict with the Decepticons.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**All disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

 **Please read, review and I hope you like the story.**

* * *

Once Fenrir was inside he dropped his backpack into a chair that was in his livingroom before collapsing onto his couch. His mind was reeling from his encounter with Shiva. He only knew too well that a lot of demons were growing more determined over the years to destroy all humans for what they have done to their kind. Humans had somehow learned that all demons had inherited the weakness to silver. Silver could kill a demon insteantly if it struck a vital organ or if it was a fatal wound. However demons also had the weakness to talismens and elemental weakness that could also do serious damages to their body and could kill them just as quickly. How humans learned of this, no one knew but everyone suspected a demon or a eidolon had betrayed their own kind and told the humans everything about how to destroy them.

Also the reason why the demonic races were dying out could because of two reasons. One they weren't populating as much as they had been in the past since they were so bent on the destruction of all humans that they are failing to see that they themselves are slowly killing off their own species. The second was because of the human hunters known as Demonic Slayer Hunters or better known as the D.S.H have been more than determined than ever to rid the world of all demons and those who possess demonic blood.

The D.S.H were a separate government branch with special lisences that allowed them to murder demons if they were found breaking the laws. However what the government didn't know was that the D.S.H was corrupted. The D.S.H killed demons as well as eidolons for their own sick amusement and just for fun. They would make a demon or an eidolong attack them, just so they claim the demon or eidolon had gone insane and broke the laws. When in reality they had been innocent of any wrong doings and had only attacked them in order to protect themselves.

Old or young the D.S.H didn't care, they would just kill them without any form of hesistation or mercy. They also would not hesiste to kill a human that was seen protecting a demon or was with a demon in some way. They were cold hearted murderers no matter how much one would claim it was for the greater good. Fenrir had a bone or two to pick with them but they were not involved with his target. No, his target had been from a unknown group, one with the letters that spelled out M.E.C.H. Those letters he had seen on a the side of a vechichle the night his parents died and had those letters burned into his memoruy besides the person's face that had brutally slaughtered his parents.

Eidolons were basically demons that were considered to be almost god like with their powers, strength, speed, faster recovery rates and the reflexes. They were feared, as well as highly respected for the most part. No demon in their right mind would challenge an Eidolon head on or dare to enrage one, unless they had a death wish or were just plain suicidal. A Eidolon would not hesisite to kill another demon in order to prove they were not to be messed with or to be underestimated.

However eidolons still had the same weaknesses as any normal demon, but they would not die insteantly from their fatal wounds...it usually took hours before they would perish from the fatalness of their injuries. His father's decapitated head took six hours before it had finally died along with the rest of his body. His mother ahd been killed insteantly but his father it took six hours after the fatal wound before he died. A wound that Fenrir had tried to heal but it was all in vain since it just couldn't be done. Missing arms, skin, hands, legs, tails, ears, eyes, tounges, blood or vital organs could be healed or even replaced. However reattaching a head to it's body or regrow a new body to be attached to the head just could not be done but Fenrir had tried.

Fenrir's father had been the Lupine Eidolon who had been feared but also respected, and his mother had just been a normal wolf demon. Hense the reason wh Fenrir was was a full fledge wolf demon. Fenrir had a higher possibility than other wolf or dog demons to make him the new Lupine Eidolon, since he had a very high possibility that he could have gained his father's mass powers. However Fenrir could not receive that titile of Eidonlon until he has proven himself worthy of that title. No demon is born as an Eidolon you had earn that title, but no one knew how to gain that title you just did.

Fenrir wasn't afraid to challenge an Eidolon face on if they piss him off, since he was just as stubborn as his father had been. However the possibility of actually winning against a Eidolon was highly unlikely, unless he knew their element weakness. In Shiva's case it was fire. All ice demons hated fire with a passion since it would greatly weaken them. Humans could sometimes figure out a demon's elemental weakness and would use it against them as well. The only problem was that Fenrir couldn't use certain elements without seriously weakening himself in return. His natural elements were wind, water, ice and lightning that he could use without any problems or taking up too much energy to use. Using fire, darkness, light and earth based elements often took too much energy to use but he could use them if he absoultly had to.

"There are times, when I hate being a demon." Fenrir grumbled into a pillow that was on the couch. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he had never sensed that someone else was in his house.

"Hard day at school, Fenrir?" A soft female voice asked making Fenrir insteantly spring into a sitting position as he turned to see a grinning woman standing there with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. She had smoky eye shadow on that had a errie dark emerald green tinge to it near the eye lashlashes. She was wearing a pale green kimono style shirt and had a match pale green color pants to it and black sandles. She had a hair clip in her hair that had some dark green feathers hanging from it. She appeared to be about his age, even though Fenrir knew she was much older than she appeared to be.

Fenrir felt his anger spike again about his situation. This was due to the fact that he couldn't even drop his guard inside his own house, and he was also pissed off with himself for not being able to sense her presence a hell of a lot sooner. A mistake like this could cost him his own life if he was not careful. "Why are you here?! And how the hell did you get in my house, Garuda?!" Fenrir snarled as she giggled as she swayed on her feet a bit as she tried to look harmless.

"I came to see if you were settling well in your new home, silly. We are friends, after all. As for getting inside your house, I really hate to say it but your demonic barriers are rather pathedic and less to be desired about. You really should think about taking refreasher course in Demonic barriers and seals again. I could teach you if you would like, wolfy." She giggled as she picked up his back pack as she dropped it to the floor before she sat down in the chair.

"You can see I am fine, now kindly get out of my house. Also don't call me, wolfy." Fenrir snapped at her. _I'm not in the mood for this_. _I really am not in the mood for this. Why the hell are some of the eidolons picking on me today, when they normally just leave me well enough alone?_ Fenrir's mind wondered bitterly.

"Wolfy, Wolfy that temper of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble. Besides I like calling you, Wolfy." She taunted him.

"My name is not Wolfy!" Fenrir snarled.

Garuda than became very serious as she looked at him. Concern could be seen clearly in her eyes. "Lately you been acting more and more like a human, Fenrir. How long has it been since you last been in your true form?" She asked softly as concern could be heard in her voice. Weither or not the concern was real or not it was uncertain.

"Why do you care? I already had a fucken run in with Shiva earlier and I'm really not in the fucken mood to deal with your games or whatever you are here for." Fenrir growled at her. Garuda sighed as she picked up his backpack as she pulled out his history book before she leaned back in the chair as she watched him intently.

"Wolfy." Garuda said as Fenrir glared at her with hatered in his eyes.

"Stop calling me that!" Fenrir snapped at her.

"For starters, I am not your enemy. I am your friend, and I do care about you. Why I care about some silly wolf pup, with anger management problems, and who thinks just like a human being. I personally will never know, but I really do care abot your well being. However the reason why I am asking is because false forms can lead a demon or even a eidolon a stray. When we become a stray, we forget who we really are and start believing in the lie that we built around the false image we are forced to hide behind in order to blend in with humans." She spoke to him as she tried to make him understand that she was not his enemy but was a friend. However she knew that Fenrir was just as stubborn as his father if not a lot worst since his mother was known for being just as stubborn as her husband at times. At least in Garuda's opinion on the matter.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're not here to try and convince me to destroy all humans like Shiva was trying to do?" Fenrir asked her as he stared at her in suspicion. Garuda sent him a glare before she carefully flipped open his history book as she started scanning the pages. The human version of history was rather interesting to her. Than again Garuda had always enjoyed reading books and could spend hours reading them. Fenrir felt his left eye to begin to twitch in irritation. "Garuda." he growled as he puller her from her thoughts as she than snapped the book close as she looked up at him.

"Sorry I got distracted, Wolfy." Garuda said grinning.

"For the last time my name is not, Wolfy! Tch...You always get distracted and your suppose to be a eidolon." Fenrir said in irritation.

"Anyways as I was saying. It's true that I hate all humans, almost as much Shiva does. Besides the fact that many others of our race hates all humans, but seriously give me a break. I already know once you make your mind up about something there is no way to convince you otherwise. Since you're a lot like your father in more ways than you can possibly think. Wolfy, I truthfully did not come here to talk about any of that. Go join the side of the humans and become a blood traitor if that makes you happy. I'm not going to stop you, since that would be your choice to make, and personally it's really none of my business. I only came here because I really wanted to give you someone to talk to and welcome you home from a tough day at a new school. You are always so cold and distant now. Ever since that night you lost your parents. It's like you have shut everyone out of your life and will push everyone away from you." She said softly.

Fenrir sighed in annoyance. He had his reasons for pushing everyone away from him. "Tch...I only change into my true form at night at a safe location far away from humans, so no one accidently sees me. No need to raise suspicion, and cause the D.S.H to show up looking for me. Now leave, so I can calm down and relax before I have to go over to a human's house so that we can work on a school history project?" Fenrir said in annoyance as he avoided eye contact with her.

Garuda insteantly smiled at that as she giggled excitedly. She insteantly looked rather interested on the subject and looked ready to squeal in delight at the news. "So little Wolfy has crush on some cute human girl? I never thought you would fall for a human, so tell me what is she like? Don't leave me hanging here, come on cough up the juicy details of your new forbidden love. Oooh I bet half demon offsprings are so cute!"Garuda pratically squealed at him just as Fenrir snapped his head to stare at her in a horrified disbelief.

"What the fuck, Garuda!? Who ever said the human I was going over to see was a girl, let alone ever being in love with a human?! Also stop calling me, Wolfy!" Fenrir practically shouted just as Garuda's eyes practically looked like there were on the verge of popping out of her head just as her mouth hung open as she stared at him in shock. Fenrir insteantly regreted his choice words as she stared at him while she still held his history book in her hands.

"I never knew you swung that way, Wolfy." Garuda said softly before she than squealed in excitement as her imagination went wild making Fenrir's ears hurt from that infernal squealing of hers.

"For crying out loud, Garuda! I am just going over to a classmate's house because a teacher assighned us to work together on a history project together! There is nothing between us and I have no intention of ever falling in love with anyone! Also my name's not, Wolfy!" Fenrir yelled in rage as he popped what ever she was imagining inside her mind.

"Wait, are you telling me that I misunderstood about you seeing a human and that I just jumped to wild conconclusions?" She asked him while she tried looking innocently at him.

"Yes, and I now learned you have a soft spot for half demons in the most disturbing way possible. So thanks for the nightmares. Also I don't think you hate humans as much as you let on, due to how you were squealing about half demons or reacting to the fact I have to spend time with a human. So can you now get the hell out of my house before I kill you! Eidolon or not I swear I'll kill you in some way, if you don't leave this insteant!" Fenrir screamed at her as he looked down right embarrassed as well as furious. He was so upset that he caused his long wolf tail to appear along with his long wolf ears to appear. Garuda gave a sheepish smile before she stood up while she still held his history book in her hands.

"Right and Wolfy. Just remember no leaving any hickeys on the human." She giggled at him. Fenrir's temper instantly snapped and all reasoning went out the window. His instincts were now screaming kill and dismember her.

"That's it, I'm killing you now! Eidolon or not, you're dead!" Fenrir screamed in rage as swung his claws at her only for her to raise his history book as a make shift shield at the last second. He was pulled insteantly out of his murderous rage when he relised his claws had just sliced his history book inhalf. He revealed a horrified exspression as he stared at the remains of his history book.

"Oops." Garuda said softly as she looked at the upper half of the book that hit the floor while she held the bottom half in her hands. "Guess, I shouldn't have used that as a make shift shield. My bad."

"Garuda, I needed that!" He screamed in horror as he stared at his destroyed history book.

"Bye Fenrir, and sorry about your book. Latter, Wolfy! No eating the homework now." Garuda said giggling as she dropped the bottom half of the book to the floor before she quickly teleported away before he could try to kill her for her stupidity. Now he had to figure out how to get a new history book before going to Jack's. His only option was to quickly run back to his school and grab a spare history book from the classroom.

He jumped to his feet, and rushed out of the house after hiding his wolf ears and tail once more. He had no choice but to use his demonic speed to race back towards the school, he just prayed that no one would notice him. However he reached the school and quickly went up the steps. He grabbed a door handle and went to open it. To his horror he found out that the doors were locked.

"Are you fucken kidding me!?" Fenrir yelled in rage as he shook the school doors. True he could have just destroyed the door to get inside, however he didn't need to set off an alarm or something. No need to draw attention to himself or cause humans to become suspicious of him. He than backed away from the doors before he went down the stairs where he began to think of alternatives of getting inside the school without being caught by the security cameras. He walked away from the school to go to a near by ally. He would have to teleport inside the school, and hit the ground running while using his demonic speed to avoid being spotted on the security footage. "This is going to drain me of energy, but I have no choice." He growled under his breath.

Fenrir was not good at demonic teleportation, especially in his false form. False forms were not meant to use their demonic powers at full strength. It could be done but it took up so much energy. Staying in a false form for long periods of time usually took up a lot of power as well as concentration in order to keep in place. He teleported inside the school and once he appeared inside he hit the ground running as fast as he could. He raced through the hallways to his history class room where he grabbed a spare history book and teleported back outside to the same ally that he had teleported from the first time. He leaned against a wall feeling completely drained of energy. It was taking a lot of concertration to keep his false form in place so no one would accidently see his true form.

"Going to have to walk home...wont be able to run. Damn...I just hope I can hold it together." Fenrir grumbled to himself as he started walking back home.

* * *

Meanwhile at the autobot base it was time for the kids to go back home. Jack sighed as Arcee was driving him home. "Everything okay, Jack?" Arcee asked her partner.

"Mom, wants Fenrir to join us for dinner. Since she wants to meet him. It's just that I'm worried my mom will over react when she sees him. His tattoos might make her think he's a delinquent or something." Jack said softly.

"Let me guess, you didn't warn her about his tattoos or his appearance?" Arcee asked.

"I didn't know how to really describe Fenrir over the phone, Arcee." Jack said truthfully.

"This isn't going to go over well with her, is it?" Arcee asked him.

"Truthfully, no." Jack said they just passed his school. That was when he noticed Fenrir walking down the side walk. "Arcee pull over, it's Fenrir." Jack said softly as Arcee slowed down and pulled over to the side. "Fenrir?" Jack asked as Fenrir looked at him.

 _This is so not my day, I just hope I can keep it together._ Fenrir thought to himself.

"Hey Jack, had to go back to the school and get my history book." Fenrir said with a nervous smile as he held up his new history book. However he was honestly exhausted from the double teleportation and using his demonic speed while in his false form it had taken a lot of energy out of him. His false form wasn't fully capable of handling his demonic speed while in that form it sort of put a strain on the body besides the whole teleportation thing. He was struggling at keeping his false form in place as it was.

"Are you okay? I mean you sound exhausted and look just as bad." Jack pointed out in concern.

"I am, I ran all the way back here to retrieve my history book before the janitors locked up the school for the night." Fenrir said softly.

"How about a lift home?" Jack offered. Fenrir was honestly reluctant of being anywhere near Jack's abnormal motorcycle. The same one he saw from the parking lot from earlier that gave off that unearthly scent and aura. It was stronger now at being so close to it. He also didn't really trust Jack since he was a human, nor did he trust the motorcycle. However he was exhausted and wasn't really looking foreward to walking all the way home. Throwing caution to the wind he decided to accept the offer and give them a chance just this once. One chance wouldn't hurt right?

"Sure, just don't do anything that will scare the living daylights out of me. I've never been on a motorcycle before in my life." Fenrir said as he walked over to him.

"Don't worry, we wont do anything to scare you half to death." Jack said with a reassuring smile.

"We?" Fenrir asked Jack in confusion.

"Me and my motorcycle...I meant." Jack said nervously as he already knew Arcee was going to scold him for that slip up.

"Okay." Fenrir said blinking as he showed a look of pure confusion on his face. He soon got on behind Jack and soon the motorcycle roared to life and they were off.

"Enjoying the ride so far?" Jack asked after a few minutes.

"So far so good." Fenrir said not really sure how to respond. He was too busy trying to keep himself from revealing his true form. He had used up way too much energy and now he was paying the price for it. He sort of wished he had the fast recovery rate that a eidolon had. Arcee's mirror shifted to look at Fenrir and she nearly slammed on breaks when she saw what appeared to be two wolf ears and how his eyes had seemed to glow a much brighter red color. Before she could really think about what she saw, the wolf ears had vanished and the eyes were no longer glowing as brightly as they had been. Arcee was now starting to believe Fenrir Storm was not what he appeared to be, it would also seem that she owed Bulkhead as well as Bumblebee an apology.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**All disclaimers are on chapter 1.**

 **Sorry for the late chapter. My grandmother my mother's mom passed away 6/1/2016 and her funeral was on 6/6/2016. I been rather depressed about it, so I hope this chapter turns out okay.**

 **Anyways please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Fenrir was struggling at keeping his false form in place since he felt his wolf ears had appeared briefly much to his annoyance before he managed to hide them once more. Fenrir had to admite the ride was kind of nice. However his mind was more focused on how to deal with his current situation of keeping his true form hidden from Jack. "So Fenrir, do you think you can stay for dinner?" Jack asked him.

"Huh?" Fenrir asked in disbelief at the sudden question. _What is this human up to? Why is he suddenly inviting me to stay for dinner, when we only just meet each other today? Is this some sort of trap? No, I don't sense any form of deception from him. However I am suspicious of his intentions._

"You see, my mom wants to meet you and she invited you to have dinner with us." Jack exsplained breaking the silence.

Even though every fiber of his being was screaming about how this was obviously a trap, and how he was in no condition to stay over at Jack's for a long period of time. "I can stay for dinner." He automatically replied even though he silently called himself an idiot for saying yes for a free dinner.

"Do you need to talk to your folks first about staying over for dinner first?" Jack asked causing Fenrir's mind replayed his parents final moments before they died. He felt the burning rage ignite in his chest that almost caused him to lose whatever concentration he had on keeping his false form in place. He managed to force down the burning rage and regain concentration that kept his false form in place. Though he suspected the abnormal motorcycle might have sensed or detected that he was not what he appeared to be.

"No. My parents are away on a business trip. I'm often left on my own for long periods of time, since they trust me. Guess you could say I'm use to being on my own." Fenrir answered softly as he basically repeated the same lie that he been telling people for years. He just hoped Jack would not see through the lie and prayed he would just change the subject to something else. They soon reached Jack's house as they got off the motorcycle. " Thanks for the ride Jack, however I need to go get some things from my house so we can work on our history project, and I'll be right back." Fenrir said softly.

"Okay see you in a few minutes, Fenrir." Jack said only to blink when he noticed Fenrir's tattoos had suddenly appeared to be turning a much darker color as Fenrir quickly walked towards his house to get his things. Jack thought it was a trick of the light and pushed what he just saw to the far corners of his mind.

"Jack, Fenrir is not a normal human being." Arcee said breaking the silence once Fenrir was out of hearing distance.

"What do you mean Arcee?" Jack asked her in concern.

"I think Bumblebee and Bulkhead might have been right about Fenrir. He's not what he appears to be." Arcee said firmly.

"Not you as well Arcee. Fenrir, seems to be okay. I mean it's not like he's a decepticon or something." Jack said.

"Jack, I know when something is not right and Fenrir is clearly hiding something. I know he's not a decepticon or even a cybertronian but there is seriously something abnormal about-" Arcee started until a loud crashing sound was heard from Fenrir's house which almost caused her to transform to investigate. However Fenrir had soon came out of his house looking more exhausted, irritated, embarrassed, and even looking a tiny bit depressed as well all rolled into one single emotion.

"Fenrir, is everything okay? I heard a crash all the way here from your house." Jack said in concern once Fenrir was in hearing distance.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Sort of broke a stupid lamp by accident when I tripped over my school bag. Must have fallen off the chair or something when I left the house." Fenrir said looking a bit embarrassed. It was the truth he had tripped over his school bag due to his exhaustion and forgotten to pick up his bag after Garuda dropped it to the floor. When he went to catch himself he had accidently bumped against the side table beside the couch which caused the lamp that had rested there to fall over and it shattered when it hit the floor.

Fenrir never once claimed he was graceful but he had quickly unplugged the lamp after it had shattered. He would deal with the mess latter when he returned home after he had dinner at Jack's. He could be rather lazy at times and the way he was feeling he really did not want to deal with that mess at that very moment. "Your parents aren't going to be happy about that, when they find out." Jack said pulling him from his thoughts.

"I'll just replace it before they get home. Not the first time I accidently broke something and had to replace it. Besides my parents always hated that lamp so I did them a favor." Fenrir said calmly. Had his mother still been alive she would have gone ballistic since that had been her favorite lamp, even if it had been a hideous eye sore. Part of him was upset the stupid lamp had broken, and the other part of him was cheering loudly that the hideous lamp was finally gone. His father had always been trying to destroy or get rid of the lamp for years but had always been unable to do so.

His father had even allowed him to play ball inside the house in hopes of destroying the lamp. Instead Fenrir had practically destroyed everything else inside the house all except for the stupid lamp. Who knew a unintentional attempt on the lamp's life would be the key into it's actual destruction? He bet his father was rolling in his grave at how the lamp had been destroyed accidently, after all the years of actually trying to destroy the stupid thing as his mother was most likely swearing up a storm or was just annoyed that her lamp broke. Would be kind of ironic if the destroyed lamp ended up wherever his parents souls had ended up in. He could just see his father screaming in horror when he finally spotted the hideous eye sore.

"Let's go inside, and start on our homework." Jack said as he pulled Fenrir from his memories and thoughts.

"Okay, I'll be right there in just a second." Fenrir said softly. Jack said nothing as he went in first. Fenrir stood there for a few seconds to clear his mind.

 _Humans...I'll never understand their race, I just hope I can keep it together, and pray that that I don't accidently reveal my true self in front of Jack or to his mother or else things will go bad in a insteant._ Fenrir's mind said. Arcee accidently shifted and the movement caused Fenrir's head to snap towards her insteantly. His crimson red eyes seemed to glow brighter to the point both of his eyes had appeared to have turned solid red as they appeared to be glowing inhumanly. He walked slowly over to the motorcycle to take a better look at it. It's abnormal unearthly scent was stronger over the obvious smell of metal and oil.

He than noticed the strange face like symbol on the bike and examined it closely. It looked a lot the symbol he had seen on the eidolon that guarded a rare plant that could cure any sickness in a human or even in a demon if it was properly used. However if it wasn't prepared just right it made a highly toxic posion that was deadly to all living things. _I'm going to have to track the old big guy down and find out what the hell this symbol is and what it means. Also why the hell do I have a feeling of a sudden, that Alexander the fortress eidolon isn't even a demon? Shit does this mean we actually a gave demonic god tittle to a random lifeform with no demonic relations? Well it would exsplain why finding the big guy is such a pain in the ass to do so._

"Fenrir, you coming in or not?" Jack asked sounding a tad bit impatient. Fenrir turned his head to Jack's location since Jack just pulled him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm coming Jack." Fenrir called out to Jack as his eyes turned back to normal as he walked away from the abnormal motorcycle. He than paused as he looked back at the bike. "I wont hurt the humans or you...unless you give me a strong reason to." Fenrir warned the blue motorcycle before he went inside. Arcee was horrified that there was something pretending to be human inside the house with her charge. Something she wasn't entirely sure was a threat or not. She had to inform Optimus about this. The sooner the better.

* * *

An hour seemed to pass. Jack and Fenrir were working together on their school work. They worked fairly well together, they were both doing equal amounts of work on their project. However Jack couldn't help but notice that Fenrir seemed to be more exhausted, tense and just seemed to keep his guard up the entire time, never once relaxing his guard. It was like he was purposely keeping people at arms length from him, which honestly confused Jack. However before he could dwell on the subject Jack was quickly pulled from his thoughts when the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway was heard. "Seems like your mother is finally home." Fenrir said softly breaking the thick silence that had fallen between them.

"Yeah...come on let's go meet her." Jack said as he prayed his mother would not freak out badly when she saw Fenrir. Fenrir stood up as he followed Jack outside to the gurage again. Fenrir noticed the bike almost seemed to slump in relief to see Jack was unharmed. Fenrir politely ignored the bike for now at least as he turned his direct attention onto Jack's mother. June Darby walked up to them and she gave Fenrir a small smile. Jack could tell she was insteantly uneasy around him because of his sheer appearance. Most humans were uneasy around Fenrir since people have a habbit of judging others before they get to know someone.

"Hello you must be Fenrir Storm, the new neighbor across the street. I'm June Darby, Jack's mother." She said with a smile. Fenrir wasn't fooled by the smile, he could tell she was very uneasy around him. He could see a small amout of fear and concern slowly creeping into her eyes as she looked at him. This was a normal reaction that, he was more than familiar with.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Darby. It's very nice of you, to invite me to stay for dinner." He said softly as he tried to be as polite as possible towards her. He was still struggling to keep his true apearence from being revealed and hoped he could keep it together long enough to survive dinner and get home safely. Without revealing wolf ears, a tail or worst taking his true demonic form. That would so not go over well, if he lost control and revealed his true appearance.

"You're welcome, by the way interesting tattoos do they represent something." She said softly as she stared at them.

"Family tradition on my dad's side of the family. Mom was furious with him." Fenrir said calmly in another rehersed lie that he been using for years. In truth he was rather annoyed that he had to keep saying his birthmarks were tattoos. It was honestly annoying as well as insulting. He was proud of his birthmarks.

"I see...so what are your grades like?" June asked causing Fenrir to blink at her. He was not prepared for a question like that. Since no one had ever asked him how his grades were doing. The very last two people who ever asked him about his grades in school had been his parents. For a moment he was unsure how to answer her question and was basically just starring at her like she grew two heads or something. This had thrown him for a loop and he was unsure how to deal with it.

"Mom!" Jack yelled in disbelief that she would ask him about his grades.

"I'm just curious, Jack." June said with a smile.

"I'm actually a straight A student for the most part lowest grades I ever got were B- and a C, due to the fact I missed a lot of class time due to a sudden death in the family, The c was because one of my teachers was just spiteful towards me since he disliked my folks, and I'm going to be taking some college level classes on the weakends to help futher my education." Fenrir said making June and Jack's eyes widen at that.

"Really!?" Jack asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah...the college level classes are a recent thing that I decided on doing and it was approved of." Fenrir said automatically. True the college level classes were actually going to be his demonic barrier and seals classes again since he didn't want another Garuda incident inside his own house again. He never said he was an exspert on barriers and seals, nor did he ever claim to be a master at them. Wasn't his fault he never learned how to make proper barriers and seals. His parents died before they could teach him how to fully use his demonic abilities to their fullest protential. He had been basically self teaching himself for years on how to use his demonic abilities. Tch he still ahd no idea just what he was fully capable of and that was just depressing.

June than smiled at that. "What kind of college classes?"

"History and chemistry." Fenrir answered her automatically with out so much as blinking at her.

"Do you have any food allegories I should be aware of?" June asked in concern.

"No, I have no known food allergies. However I hate the smell of raw onions as well as garlic, and I absoultly hate the taste of coffee." Fenrir answered calmly.

"How can you not like Coffee!?" Jack asked with wide eyes of disbelief.

"I could ask you the same question about liking that vile posion you call Coffee." Fenrir said with a low growl to show he hated coffee with a passion as he looked at Jack.

"Jack, go inside and set the table. I would like to talk Fenrir alone for a moment." June said making Fenrir insteantly suspicious. Jack didn't say anything as he went to do what his mother asked of him.

"Something wrong, Mrs. Darby?" Fenrir asked her as his eyes held suspicion and distrust in them.

"No, nothing is wrong. I was just want to apologise to you." June said.

"Apologise for what exactly?" He asked in complete confusion as he tilted his head to the side as he tried to make sense of why she was suddenly apologizing to him.

"When I first saw you, I insteantly thought you were a delinquent or a bad influence. I feel awful for jumping to conclusions, like that. After speaking with you I relised you weren't what I first assumed you were. For that I have to apologise." She spoke softly.

"It's fine. I have been called many things, and many of the things that I have been called I dare not repeat them. It's fine and I understand your point of view, better than you give me credit for. Mrs. Darby," Fenrir said softly in a understanding tone. Though it had been the first time for a human to apologise to his face and he was honestly not sure how to deal with it.

June smiled at that as she lead Fenrir back inside the house. Arcee could see Fenrir was very uneasy around the humans and was honestly curious as to why. But at the same time she was also fearful of this being pretending to be human being so close to her charges. It was frustraiting she honestly want to transform and give him a piece of her mind but didn't dare do so. Optimus told her to keep an eye on him for now at least. She was not happy about it but she would follow orders for now.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
